Shattered
by DMChumble
Summary: Shattered is a What if Ending for Stay and is by far the darkest of the what if endings.


Shattered.

Have you ever heard a story, and then hear someone else tell it completely different? Or noticed that it always seemed to change from one thing to another? Well, what about when stories take drastically different turns than what was originally intended? For the two known as Marinette and Adrein that exact thing is about to unfold, and take a much darker turn of events than ever. This time, eight months just won't do, it's been nearly the full nine months and everyone is expecting something amazing. But just how will events unfold? That's for you to find out.

"Adrien sweetie, Laure just called. She want's us to head over to the hospital since it's almost time." The familiar form of Marinette said hanging up the phone in their home and going over to where Adrien was working on his computer. Running a business was rough, but so worth it in the end. He could make sure that Marinette, and their little one would want for nothing.

"Alright, let's get going." Adrien said standing up and setting his computer to shut down. He was as excited as everyone else about the baby finally being born.

What makes a bad day? For some it's getting to work late, for others it's forgetting something. Some blame their whole day being ruined on their hair. But today, today, is much worse than a bad day. Adrien had driven carefully and obeyed all the traffic signs and lights, he wanted to make sure that they got there safely. Sadly, one bad turn is all that it takes to ruin someone's life. Yes, one bad turn... And for him that turn happened so suddenly he could've sworn it didn't happen the way it did. But sadly, that's exactly how it did. They had turned down the road to get to the hospital same as always, and along the way a wreckless driver who paid no mind to traffic laws, who didn't even have a license, and had no business behind the wheel, ran straight into the passenger side of Adrien's car. Deploying all the airbags as the sudden hit caused him to swerve out of control and crash into the corner of a building. Though the blond was banged up pretty bad, he was more concerned with his fiance and his baby. Quickly dialing 911 to let them know what happened.

The Ambulance arrived soon enough, and took Marinette, Adrien, and the wreckless driver to the hospital. Though Adrien was banged up he was released same day, as was the driver of the other vehicle, but Marinette was in critical care, and they weren't sure they could save her or the baby. Not only that, but the wreckless driver insisted that it was Adrien's fault, and was arrested for wreckless driving, child endangerment, driving without a license, and driving under the influence. If Marinette or the child didn't survive then murder would be added to the accounts as well. Of course Adrien was pressing charges, he didn't want anyone to get away with what this guy had. And he wanted to make sure no one else would be put in danger by this wreckless driver.

They didn't make it. Grief stricken, Adrien left unable to bare the pain of losing both the love of his life, and their unborn child in the same day. Taking out his frustrations, he took a sledgehammer and began tearing apart the nursery, destroyed all the baby toys, even his old crib was torn apart. He couldn't handle it. He ripped down every single photo of Marinette that was in their home and threw them all into the now destroyed nursery and locked the door, never to be opened again.

But that's not the end of our story. Soon, the Blond modle stopped working, let the house go to ruin, and turned to narcotics in order to try to make the pain of loss go away. It never goes away, all his friends and family had tried to help, but he wouldn't listen. Soon, he'd lost all rational though and transformed into Chat Noir before going to find the man that ruined his life. And find him he did.

The man was serving a twenty five year life sentence. But had gotten off serving only five, and was now sitting at a bar living it up. Showing no remorse for what he had done. That's when Chat Noir finally found him and walked inside.

"If you don't want to die I suggest you all go home, bar's closed." He threatened showing his hand glowing with his Cataclysm and his eyes glowing with a rage that made everyone back away from him.

"That's Cat Noir, forget this I'm out of here." One of the men at the bar said before leaving, others soon following, except the man that had caused the accident with his wreckless driving. Chat Noir had him pinned to the wall with his staff.

"What do you want from me?" The man asked scared at the aura Cat Noir was giving off.

"You took everything from me, My fiance, My Daughter, My life, all of it because you wanted to play joyride. Not only that but you have no remorse for what you've done. People like you don't deserve to exist. I've often wondered what would happen if I used Cataclysm on a person, and I can't think of a better voluntter than you." The Cat-Themed hero said walking over to the man before pressing his cataclyms powered hand up against him and digging his claw into the man's body as deep as he could before letting go.

That was it, that was the last thing Chat Noir ever did. The man's body began to rappidly decay as puss started spewing from newly opened sores, his tongue began bubbling as if it was boiling inside of his mouth. The mans eyes began swelling up as if hot grease had been poured direcly from a deep fryer into them, bubbling and sizzling the same way his tongue was. The mans Skin began peeling off in layers upon layers as hte bare muscle became exposed and soon the bone started showing as the flesh melted off of it. His eyes then melted as his skull began to crack open and his brain juices were released from it, gray matter and other brain parts slowly melting away as he layed ther writhing in agony. Soon, the only thing left of the man was a stain and chunks of rotting flesh with broken bones sticking out. The smell had become so unberable that no one could go inside, even with hazmat suits and gas masks. The bar had to be burned down with the man inside, and with him, the secrets of what Chat Noir had done.


End file.
